A Liquid Crystal Display device includes an array of Liquid Crystal (LC) elements, which may be driven, for example, by one or more Thin Film Transistor (TFT) elements. In some LCD devices, the LC array may include a plurality of column line drivers and a plurality of row line drivers to allow controlling each element of the LC array.
The TFTs, the row line drivers and the column line drivers may block part of the light provided to the LC array, and consequently reduce the level of brightness of the display. Thus, it may be desired to reduce the amount of light blocked by the TFTs, the row line drivers and the column line drivers Furthermore, it may be desired to reduce the number of the TFTs, the row line drivers and/or the column line drivers in order to reduce the cost of the display.